


Maybe you're gonna be the one who saves me

by Hawkingjay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bad Jokes, Buildup to a meme, Cliche high school party, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingjay/pseuds/Hawkingjay
Summary: Alana and Jared learn not to hang out with the jazz band kids at parties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during act 2 at some point before "good for you"

You would think Alana Beck would value a high school party as a chance to bond with her closest acquaintances. However, with the speakers blaring so loudly that she could feel the bass line and the smoke so thick that she felt like she was getting high on the fumes, she was not having a good time. She looked over at Jared, the only person she knew who was within her line of sight since Evan ditched them to hang out with Zoe, and noticed he was in the same situation. 

 

“Do you want to do shots?” Jared asked, pointing to the old bottle that sat untouched on the kitchen table.

 

“I’d rather not,” Alana said. She wasn't a big fan of drinking to begin with, but she was pretty sure the contents of that bottle were well beyond expired.

 

“That’s smart.” Jared said. They stood around in awkward silence until Evan came back over to them.

 

“What's up with you?” He asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer. “I’m gonna introduce you to some people.” 

 

He dragged them over to some people Jared recognized from the time Evan dragged him to one of Zoe’s jazz band concerts.

 

“You guys, this is Jared and Alana. They do Connor Project with me.”  Evan said. They made small talk, which meant Alana explained her title in the Connor Project about three times before Zoe showed up. She whispered something in Evan’s ear before laughing loudly. They both left, and Alana and Jared were trying to navigate a conversation about the end-of-year concert.

 

“Do you wanna hear me play Wonderwall?” One of the jazz band kids asked. Jared and Alana looked at each other, confused. Wasn’t Zoe the only guitarist in jazz band?

  
However, the jazz band kid didn’t pull out a guitar; he grabbed a clarinet. And Jared realized that even if it meant paying his own car insurance for a million years, he was not forgiving Evan for this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard wndrwll then you should look it up because it's a trip


End file.
